Tell Me What To Do
by BandBfan24
Summary: Sully asks Brennan a question and she doesn't know what to do. She asks Booth to tell her what to do. Based on preview for 2x16 episode.there is a rating change to M for chapter 7 and 9, just to be on the safe side. Now complete.
1. Tell Me What To Do

**A/N: This is my first story that I've posted on this site. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**I based this story on the last line of the preview for the 3x16 episode. There are spoilers for the 3x15 ep.**

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Bones, if I did I wouldn't need to write fan fiction, I could just make Booth and Bones do what I want.

**TELL ME WHAT TO DO**

Booth's POV

KNOCK KNOCK

Booth sighed as he heard someone knocking at his door. He didn't even need to get up to know who it was, maybe if he ignored her she would just go away.

KNOCK KNOCK "Booth open up, I know you're in there."

_No such luck, dammit! Well, I can wait her out._ He sank back into the couch, closed his eyes and drank his beer. Booth really didn't want to talk to her. Earlier today, at a crime scene, Bones has asked for his advice and he had put her off. He told her that they could discuss Sully's proposal of an extended vacation later. Then he proceeded to avoid the subject for the rest of the day. Booth had known she would call, that's why his phone was off. However, he hadn't counted on her coming over. He was lost in his thoughts so he didn't here her let herself in until the beer was yanked from his hand and smacked down onto the coffee table.

"Hey!" he protested. Opening his eyes, he saw Bones standing in front of him, hands on hips. "I was drinking that."

"I could see that Booth" her blues eyes were snapping "Why didn't you answer the door? You know I wanted to talk to you today and you kept postponing, well no more!"

"I'm tired Bones. Can't we please talk about this another time?" _Yeah, like never!_

"No we can't, I'm supposed to meet Sully in an hour. I have to give him an answer."

"Well then what are you doing here? Go meet your boyfriend." He told her sarcastically.

"Booth please, I don't know what my answer is." She sat down on the coffee table, her knees up against his. "Tell me what to do." He just stared at her for a minute not believing the innocence in her eyes. He stood up quickly and went to grab another cold beer. _Can she really not see how hard this is for me? Can't she tell how I feel? How this tears me up? Obviously not. Oh God! What do I do? Be her best friend you idiot, now quit talking to yourself and get back in there._

Booth went back and resumed his previous seat across from her. "Okay Bones you win, let's talk." She smiled and let out a sigh.

"Thanks Booth."

"First let me ask you why you want to talk to me about this."

"You're my best friend." Her voice sounded as if she was saying 'duh!' "Besides, I already know what Angela would say, so there was really no point in going to her." After a brief pause she continued, "So anyway, as I was telling you earlier, Sully asked me to go on an extended vacation with him. For one year."

"How do you feel about it?" _Please say that the idea repulses you._

"I don't know, part of me thinks it would be okay. However, A WHOLE YEAR, wouldn't it get boring after a while?" _Not if you were with me Bones! _"Also, Angela talks about the stages of a relationship, that after the extended vacation comes moving in together. This would be living together, for a year anyway. I don't know that I am ready for that." _I'm definitely not ready for you to do that!_

"Listen, I think that this is more than just worrying about a vacation or moving in. You need to just think about it some more and make up your mind." _There that seems reasonable._

"I can't make up my mind, that's why I want you to tell me what I should do." Booth sighed.

"No Bones, I'm not telling you what you should do." Her face fell and she pleaded with him.

"Please Booth." Booth got up and walked towards the door.

"Bones, you have about 45 minutes to think about it, you're a big girl you can make a decision on your own." She followed him to the door but stopped and turned to face him.

"Yes Booth, I can make my own decision, but I was really hoping for your input. I value your opinion. Why won't you tell me what to do or help me make a decision? I don't understand. You are my best friend, why won't you do this for me?" She sounded close to tears, she turned away from him to leave and Booth stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders. _I can't believe I'm going to do this! _He thought to himself. He stepped up close to her back and put his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. She relaxed back into his embrace.

"Bones, don't leave yet, fine I'll help you. However, I will not TELL you what you should do. You have to make up your own mind okay?" his voice was low and rough.

"okay" she told him softly. Neither of them moved, except for Bones raising her hands to rest on his forearms.

"Are you in love with Sully?" _Please say no, please say no, please say no _he chanted over and over in his mind until she spoke.

"I don't know what it means to be in love."

"I don't know if I can explain it well Bones, it's a feeling you have with and about someone." He took a deep breath. "Okay let me try making a list to help you understand."

"Lists are good Booth." He chuckled.

"Someone that you are in love with will make you laugh. It's someone that you can tell anything to or talk to about anything because you know they won't laugh at you, make fun of you or judge you. It's someone who knows you, the real you, the one deep down inside even the scary bits and they're not afraid and you won't worry that they'll leave. It's someone who you want to know you, especially the scary bits and you're not afraid to tell them about the scary bits. It's someone that you can really trust without question. Someone that you don't have to pretend with, you can be yourself. You don't have to act like you think that they want you to act. It's someone you have a physical chemistry with, but it's not the most important thing to either one of you. It's the first person you want to tell when something good or bad happens. It's the first person you want to tell a funny or a sad story to. And even though, you don't need a someone to make you feel happy and complete, that's what the person you love will do. They make you feel complete, like you found the missing part of you when you didn't even know you were missing anything. The person you love will feel the same way about you. It's someone who will always put you, your happiness and your well being first. It's someone who you can't stop thinking about when they're not around."

"That's a lot to expect of one person Booth. I feel some of those things. He makes me laugh and the chemistry is there, but I know that I don't feel the rest of those things."

"Well then Bones, you need to decide what you want to do."

"What do you think I should do?" Booth groaned.

"Bones, please. I can't tell you what I think you should do. I refuse to tell you. You need to make up your own mind. Now these are rhetorical questions. Do you think that you will ever feel those feelings for Sully? Have you ever felt those feelings for someone? If you can answer those for yourself, you'll know what to do. But I won't tell you what you should do, your decision needs to be YOURS. If I gave you my opinion, that's what it would be, MINE. I won't let what I think or feel about it be a factor." _Even though I want to tell you to say no. Even though I want you to be mine. Even though I want you to take that vacation, but with me._ "Now Bones, you need to go and make up your own mind."

With his last words, he kissed on her cheek and released her. Reaching around her he opened the door and gently pushed her out the door, closing it softly behind her. Booth watched her through the window in the door as she slowly made her way off his porch and towards her car. Bones stopped half way, turned and looked at him for a second, then resumed her walk to the car. When she got to the car, however, she didn't get in. He saw her get her cell phone and make a call, turning around to lean back against the fender.

bb-bb-bb-bb-bb-bb

Angela's POV

"Hey Sweetie." Angela said as she answered her phone. "Are you on your way to see Sully?"

"No not yet, I'm in Booth's driveway." Angela held in her squeal. She was happy for her friend to be having fun with Sully, she deserved it. However, Angela knew that Brennan's near and dear was Booth. They belonged together, they were a perfect match. She knew that Booth had feelings for his partner. The other day, after solving the murders like the ones in Brennan's book, Booth had seen Sully and Brennan making up in her office. The look of sadness that came across Booth's face told the tale. Angela also knew that her friend had feelings for him, but was in denial. Brennan wasn't going to admit anything, she was terrified, hence the 'safe' relationship with Sully. Angela decided to not push her own agenda this once, worried if she pushed right now, she wouldn't get the outcome she wanted.

"So what are you doing at Booth's?"

"I came to ask him if I should go on the vacation with Sully, but he wouldn't tell me what I should do."

"Oh!" _Good for you Booth!_ "So what did he say?"

"He asked me if I was in love with Sully and I told him that I didn't know what it means to be in love, then he explained to me what it means. Now I'm more confused than ever. I like Sully, but something is holding me back. I just wanted Booth to tell me what I should do, I mean he is my best friend, he wouldn't point me in the wrong direction. Sorry, Ange." _God! Does she even hear what she's saying._

"That's okay honey, I know that I've been replaced as best friend and I'm fine with. Just so I remain a close second I'm happy." She teased "Listen I know that you are COMPLETELY aware of how I feel about you and Booth vs you and Sully. Before you say anything just listen to me. I'm not pushing any agenda, I'm trying to help you. You need to turn around and go back in there and make Booth tell you."

"Tell me what?" Brennan was confused.

"Make him tell you why he won't give you his opinion, why he won't tell you what to do. I know if he gives you an honest answer, then you will be able to make a decision on whether to go with Sully or not." Angela's voice was calm and rational, so Brennan took her seriously. Ange's voice always had that tone when she was being serious. "Just like Booth is wanting you to make your own decision, I want you to come to some realizations on your own. But Honey, you really need to get Booth to tell you why. I don't mean that he should tell you what to do, rather, tell you why he refuses to give his own opinion. Now go in there and talk to him." Angela had hung up as soon as she finished talking.

TBC

---------------------------------------

Please press the button below and let me know what you think.


	2. Why I Wouldn't Tell You

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciated every single one.

Disclaimer: If you think I own Bones, you have got to be out of your freakin' mind. lol.

**WHY I WOULDN'T TELL YOU**

Booth's POV

Booth watched Bones as she talked; he figured she was calling Angela. When the call was apparently over Bones just stood there looking into space. His phone started ringing; he grabbed it off the coffee table.

"Booth"

"Hey Sweetie, I don't have much time so listen good. You will be getting a knock on your door any second."

KNOCK KNOCK

"She's knocking now Ange." he moved to answer the door and stepped back to let Bones in. She shut the door and leant back against it.

"Oh my, I thought she would stew about it a little longer." She lowered her voice. "Don't let her know it's me okay. Listen, she's going to ask you a question and you had better give her an honest answer. Or so help me Seeley Booth, Brennan will go on that vacation with Sully and you will lose any chance."

"Okay thanks, I'll be looking forward to that pizza in about an hour."

"Fine, I'll order a pizza. But you better do what I said." Angela chuckled softly and hung up.

"Hey Bones what's up?" He asked innocently.

"I called Angela, she said that I needed to come in and make you give me an honest answer as to why you won't tell me what to do." She looked at him expectantly. "So why won't you tell me? She said if you told me then I would be able to make up my own mind. And I need to make a decision soon, so please explain your reasoning."

_Here goes nothing. If this doesn't work, I will shoot you Angela! _Booth thought to himself as he walked up to stand directly in front of Bones. He reached up to gently brush a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Taking a deep breath he started explaining as he looked directly into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Temperance" Her eyes widened at the use of her first name, she knew he was being serious when he did that. "I always planned on telling you this eventually. I just didn't think that it would be this soon." He saw confusion in her eyes.

"How could you have planned on telling me, Sully just asked me last night?" Booth sighed.

"I didn't mean this exactly. It's just that…" Brennan was looking at him, bewildered. "There is something that I have wanted to tell you and it relates to this."

"Oh, okay, so what do you want to tell me?" _Oh man, I am so NOT READY to do this. I just might shoot Ange anyway._

"Let's backup up to the original question. The reason I wouldn't tell you what to do about Sully, is that I don't want my opinion to sway you, it has to be your decision."

"So Booth am I to assume then that your opinion would be negative?" she asked

"Yeah." He admitted

"So why couldn't you just tell me that you thought I shouldn't go?" Her voice showed that she was still confused.

_Now comes the hard part._ "I didn't want to offer my negative opinion, because I want you to be happy even if that means it's with someone else."

"Someone else? Do you mean someone other than Sully? Booth I don't understand." Booth closed his eyes for a second and gathered himself for what was to come next. He stepped a little closer to Bones, she was still leaning back against his front door. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face.

"No Temperance, I don't mean Sully, I mean me. I want you to be happy even if it is with someone besides ME. Yes, I want you to go on that year long vacation. I want you to go with me, not Sully. I want you to be my girlfriend, not Sully's. I want you to be more than just my partner and my best friend. I… I just… I. Want. You. Period."

"Oh."

"Now do you understand why I couldn't give you my opinion?" he watched as she nodded "Any answer that I gave you would be colored by what I wanted and that isn't fair to you. I care about you too much to put what I want ahead of what you want or need. If you want to be with Sully that's fine, then I'll still be your partner and your best friend and we can just forget this whole conversation. However, if you don't want to be with him, I want you to consider being with me." Booth was waiting for any kind of response, he was getting much. Bones continued to look into his eyes and he could see the wheels turning but he was completely unsure of what she was thinking.

"Booth. Can I ask you some questions?" It was his turn to nod "A few days ago, someone said that when you can't stop thinking about someone when they're not around it's not a fling and that when you remember their touch just like they were still right next you it's not a fling. Do you think that's true?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel that way about me?" she asked hesitantly. Booth lowered his forehead so it was touching hers.

"Yes Temperance, I do." He lifted his head again to look into her eyes. _God, she's beautiful._

"Have you ever told anyone else about your 'scary bits', the stories like you've told me about being a sniper?"

"No, not a soul, there's no one else I would feel comfortable telling or want to tell." _Ok, good, these are easy questions so far._

"And my 'scary bits' don't bother you? Like you said I have a tendency to push people away when they get too close."

"Nope, not at all. I would never let you bully me into leaving you. We may be different in a lot of ways Bones, but we have one thing in common, we don't intimidate. If they only reason you tried to push me away was because you were scared, I wouldn't let you." He raised his hands to cup her face. "I've never felt this way about anybody Temperance, NEVER. I never want it to end either. Trust me when I tell you, if you choose to be with me, I won't let you go. I play for keeps. That means forever, I want forever with you. That's why I didn't want to tell you what to do about Sully. When, not if, WHEN we get together, it's forever. So I want it to be your choice. I didn't want to tell you how I feel about you yet, cause I didn't want to scare you off."

"Seeley you love me." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, more than I ever thought it was possible." He smiled, relieved at finally being able to tell her. "Temperance Brennan. I. Love. You." Booth's heart melted at the shy smile on her face and the tears in her eyes.

"I have two more questions." Her voice was whisper soft.

"You can ask me anything."

"So you would have been willing to let me go, to never tell me that you loved me. You would have just let me go on vacation with Sully." _I wonder if she realizes that she is talking in the past tense. _"You would have been willing to just be my partner and best friend, never letting me know you love me." Her voice sounds amazed.

"Yes I would."

"Why?"

"Because I love you that much. Remember what I said about love? It means putting the person you love first. I will always put your wants and needs before my own. If you're happy, then I'm happy. Bones, next to Parker, you are the most important person in my life." Booth rubbed his thumb gently across her cheek. "Now you said two questions, what's the next one."

"Will you kiss me please?" Booth flashed her the charm smile "Gladly Temperance, gladly."

Lowering his lips to hers, he stopped just short of touching her. He wanted her to take that last step. She did. To him it seemed as if there was none of the first kiss awkwardness, no bumping noses, the uncertainty of which way to tilt your head. The kiss was tentative at first, a light brushing of the lips. Then the kiss seemed to take on a life of its own. _Take it easy bro! You are finally kissing the woman of your dreams, don't go and scare her off just yet" _he scolded himself. The pressure increased, the intensity, the speed. It was both of them. Booth traced his tongue along her lip, seeking entrance, her mouth opened to his. Her tongue touched and teased his. He felt her hands touch his chest and then slide up to tangle in his hair. A shudder ran through him at her touch. Then her hands slid down his chest again and around to his back, pulling him against her as if she couldn't get close enough. This time he felt the shudder run through her. He never wanted to stop, but he needed too. She was technically still with Sully. Reluctantly he pulled back from her, releasing her lips slowly and dropping his hands from her face. Their breathing was ragged. He watched her as she rested against the door, her eyes closed. He gently brushed a thumb across her lips and she got the most amazing smile on her face. The happy, mysterious smile of a woman who had just made an amazing discovery.

After a moment she slowly opened her eyes and in a totally un-Bones-like voice said "Wow. So I understand why you didn't want to tell me what to do." Her voice was husky and low. It was all Booth could do not to kiss her again.

"Seeley, I need to tell Sully my decision." He felt his stomach lurch. _Please let it be the right decision. Well the right decision for me._

"Okay. Will you call me when you're done?" His voice was tentative.

"No." He inhaled sharply at her words, but then relaxed as she continued after a brief pause "Why would I call you, I'm going to be right here." She teased. "I'm going to call Sully. I should probably tell him in person, but I just don't think I could handle it. Besides, I will want to tell you all about it anyway, this will save me from repeating myself." She flashed him her version of the charm smile and he felt his knees weaken. "You don't mind if I call him from here do you?"

"No…uh…no not at all." He stammered. _Thank you God, I think things are finally going my way. She's not going with him and she wants to be with me! At least I think she wants to be with me._

Bones moved to sit on the couch and opened her phone to dial, stopping to look at Booth. She patted the couch next to her. He went to sit beside her and was shocked when she reached for his hand. Booth felt a spark run through him at her touch and turned his hand palm up so they could entwine their fingers. They both looked down at their joined hands and then looked at each other and smiled. She was the first to speak.

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "Time to call Sully."

-------------------------------------------

Okay, once again it is review time. You know what to do, so why don't you go ahead and do it. Please.


	3. The Phone Call

**A/N: Again wanted to let everyone know how much I appreciate ALL of the reviews and words of encouragement. There were so many for my last chapter and they all meant so much. There are a few people I want to give a personal shout out to: angel6, BonesDBchippie, mendenbar, Bones-Addict and WhisperingLeaves. Thanks guys!**

**With this chapter, I'm going to do something a little different. It is only going to be Brennan's side of the conversation with Sully, her words only. Consider yourself a fly on the wall, you can only hear her. If you don't like it, I can go back and edit it. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I think this is such a silly thing. Good grief, if I owned Bones the TV show, then that would mean I owned Booth! Do you honestly think that I would spend my time reading and writing fan fics if I had Booth? If you do you are seriously deluded. LOL. No I don't own anything, just have fun borrowing and playing.**

**THE PHONE CALL**

Brennan's side of the conversation

"Hey Sully it's me. Are you still at home?"

"That's good. I was hoping that I would catch you before you left for the restaurant."

"I am fine thank you, but I won't be able to meet."

"No. I'm not running late at work, I'm not coming."

"I'm well aware that we were supposed to meet so I could give you my decision. That's why I'm calling."

"No I think that I would just go ahead and do this over the phone. I won't be going with you Sully."

"There is no need to 'come over' and talk about it, my mind is made up. Anyway, I'm not at home, I'm at Booth's."

"I came here because I was confused and wanted his opinion on what I should do."

"He's my best friend that's why."

"For your information when I came over here, he refused to tell me what to do. He said that it was my decision and he didn't want his opinion to influence me."

"Do you think that I'm so weak minded that I would fall for some trick? And Seeley is not the type of man that would try to trick a woman to get what he wants, he doesn't need too. How dare you suggest that he would."

"Listen Sully, I asked Booth more than once to tell me what he thought I should do and he wouldn't. I know he was uncomfortable, but he still helped me anyway."

"No, because that's what best friends do."

"He asked me if I loved you and I told him that I didn't know what love meant. So Booth explained it me."

"That if you love someone you don't pretend with them. You can be yourself and it's fine. You can tell that person anything, even the things about yourself that are dark or scary and it won't matter. The person that you love and that loves you knows who you really are."

"No, Sully there are a lot of things about me, my life, my past and my family that I haven't told you. I'm sorry but I don't want you to know them."

"Yes he knows the majority of them. Remember what you said the other day about flings, thinking about someone and remembering their touch?"

"You were wrong, I don't feel those things for you, for me it was just a fling."

"Yes I said WAS. It's not fair to you to continue something that is not going anywhere. I don't want to lead you on. I'm sorry but I didn't realize that's what I was doing, but I was and I'm stopping it now."

"Booth is a factor, but not in the way that you think. Only in so far as he helped me to realize how I really feel about things."

"Yes he does. What amazes me though is that is love for me is completely selfless. It should amaze you too. Seeley told me that even if I chose to go with you he would still be my friend and we could continue as we are. He did ask me if I chose not to go to consider being with him. However, what ever my decision is, he would remain my partner and best friend."

"You don't need to know that."

"I will not discuss my feelings for him with you. Whatever I feel or don't feel, whether I choose to be in a relationship with him or not, those are things that I will him."

"Sully I'm sorry if I hurt you, it was never my intention. Goodbye."

Okay so this turned out kind of short. So what did you think of how I did this? Remember CONSTRUCTIVE criticism only, if you must. I promise the next chapter will be back to normal, I was just having a hard time and thought I would give this format a try. Please review.


	4. I'm not Completely Oblivious

**A/N: Okay, so I received a blurb about our favorite show stating that Sully asks her for 1 year. I apologize right now by saying I goofed up and deleted the email before I wrote this. As a result, I can't remember who sent it. (Gayle I think, anyway you know who you are and I appreciate it) Anyhoo, I just want to let everyone know that I am not a complete doofus! I had read a one sentence blurb a couple of months ago and it only mentioned a vacation. Then when I saw the preview that I got this story idea from and I wrote a 3 week vacation. Goldpiece was also kind enough to let me know what it was actually supposed to be, again much appreciated. In my defense, I really try not to get scoops or spoilers if I can help it. Might sound silly but I really hate to see, hear or read something that is going to piss me off or make me dread what is to come. However, I have gone back to the first chapter and adjusted so that it is accurate. Very minor changes, hardly noticeable except for correct length of vacation time. Sorry for long a/n but this is my first story on this site and I don't want people to not read because they think I'm an idiot. )**

**Thanks again for all the great reviews for the last chapter. You guys are great and a wonderful encouragement!**

**Disclaimer: Must I say it again, I DON'T OWN BONES!! If I did do you really think that Booth would be wearing a shirt all the time, I don't think so. Lol**

**I'M NOT COMPLETELY OBLIVIOUS**

"_Sully I'm sorry if I hurt you, it was never my intention. Goodbye."_

Partway through the conversation, Brennan had released Booth's hand and moved to stand looking out the living room window. After hanging up, she stood there for several moments in silence. Booth watched her for a while before moving quietly to stand behind her, not touching, just standing close.

From what he had heard he could figure out most of what Sully had said. Sully hadn't been happy that Bones had come to his house and had probably accused him of trying to manipulate Bones. Sul really didn't know Bones very well if he thought that she would susceptible to manipulation.

Booth felt a sense of pride in the fact that she had stood up for him. When she had said that he wasn't the type of man to trick a woman and was offended that Sully suggested it he couldn't hold back his grin. '_That's my Bones'_ he had thought. Part of him felt sorry for his fellow agent, it was bad to get broken up with over the phone. He couldn't feel too bad though. He also was glad that she hadn't told Sully much about her family and her past. Booth always felt that was a special connection that they alone shared. Just like he had never shared his experiences as a military sniper with anyone other than her.

Brennan stared out into the yard. _Well that didn't go as well as I hoped. I guessed I'm not that surprised though. Sully had sounded very hurt, I probably should have broken things off in person. I just couldn't stand the thought of hurting him to his face. I never wanted to hurt him. Didn't want to lead him on. I knew something had been off between us, but I couldn't figure it out. When Booth told me what it meant to be in love it all began to make sense to me. Angela did me a favor making me come back inside….Angela! _

'Booth, would you do me a favor please?' she asked him without turning around.

"Anything Bones." She put her hand in her jeans pocket and removed her car keys. Turning around she held her keys out to him. "Would you please go hide my car in the garage?" He took the keys but raised an eyebrow in question.

"Booth, I know you were talking to Angela."

"What? How did you know?" She grinned at him.

"Seeley, I'm not completely oblivious. It seems the only thing that I have been oblivious to is this.." She used her hand to gesture to the both of them ''this that we have between us. Although, I will now admit it was more denial than anything. Back to Angela, she **insisted** that I come right back in here and force you to tell me your reasoning for not giving me your opinion. Then when I get to the door you're ordering pizza? It doesn't fit Booth, knowing you as well as I do, the first thing you would have done would not been to order pizza."

"Oh really and what do you think would have been the first thing?" Cockiness showing in his voice.

"Being the over-protective alpha male that you are, you would have stood watch over me. You would have watched until I got into my car and had driven out of site and then you **might** have ordered pizza. Though actually, I think you would have gone for a beer first." She grinned at him. "So how did I do?" His sheepish grin was answer enough.

"I'll be right back." When he got to the door he turned around to look at her. "Hey Bones, why am I hiding your car?"

"You are not the only person that I know well. I know Angela too. She more than likely told you that I was coming back and she probably threatened you into telling me. Keeping that in mind, there is no way she's going to pass up the chance to see what's going on." She glanced down at her watch. "We have about 30 to 40 minutes and then I'm positive you will find you've got a new pizza delivery person. So before she shows up, I want you to hide my car, I've got plans for Angela."

"You're good Bones." He watched as she walked up to him. When she was right in front of him she stopped and put her hand on his cheek.

"Hurry up Seeley, I have plans for you too." Brennan rose to place a feather light kiss on his lips. "We need to talk about a few things and we have some plotting to do."

"Be right back." With that he turned, left the house and jogged across the yard to her car.

When Booth returned from moving Brennan's car he found her sitting on his couch. He stood and watched her for a moment admiring the view of her in his home.

"Whatcha' have in mind for Ange Bones?" She looked up at him with a mischievous grin.

"It's time for you to do the lying thing again Booth." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Alrighty." Booth sat down beside Bones and within a few minutes they had a strategy planned. Consideration was given to the fact that Angela had, in fact, done them an enormous favor that they were grateful for. It was decided, a little punishment and then a little reward. They were both chuckling at the anticipation of Angela's reaction.

Silence took over then. Brennan stood quickly glancing down at Booth, she gave him a small smile and resumed her position looking out the living room window. Booth tensed as he wondered what was going through her mind.

"Temperance?" She looked over her shoulder and smiled. It was almost as if she knew he needed a little reassurance.

"I'm fine Seeley, just give me a minute to gather my thoughts." He relaxed and waited.

Sorry this chap is a little short, coming up is her turn to talk. So read and review, until I started posting my story I didn't realize how rewarding reviews can be. Reward me please!! )


	5. Talking It Out

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I appreciate them all.

Disclaimer: Have we not discussed this already, it's not mine!

**TALKING IT OUT**

"I'm just scared. I could tell you that I'm not, but you would know I was lying." Temperance eventually said. She still hadn't turned to look at Booth sitting in the middle of the couch. He knew that she had things that she needed to say and to work through, so he sat giving her the time she required.

"Sully asked me about my feelings for you and if I was going to be with you, in a relationship with you. As you heard I didn't tell him. I need to tell you first." She took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"Booth…Seeley. What I asked you earlier about thinking of someone and remembering their touch and it not being a fling, its something that Sully said to me. He was trying to explain what we had, him and I. I do feel that way. I feel that way for you. I know its not a fling with us and that is what has scared me in past about pursuing a relationship with you. Hell, I'm still scared about it."

"Temperance you know that I would never purposely hurt you right?" She smiled sadly.

"I know you wouldn't. It's not me I'm scared for Booth, it's you." His eyes widened, he hadn't expected that. "When you told me what love meant to you, I realized that is how I feel about you. I've just never been willing or able to put a name to it before. What scares me is that I might not be good at it, at being in love. Everyone that I've ever loved has left, I worry that if I admit my feeling for you that will just mess everything up and push you away. I'm scared that I'm not capable of loving you right and hurting. I'm scared I'll make you leave. I couldn't handle that." Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Bones you already love me you just haven't said the words yet and I haven't gone anywhere. I'm not going to leave and I refuse to let you push me away. I told you, how I feel about you is for keeps, it's forever. You can't bully me into leaving, I don't intimidate." He told her honestly.

"But Booth you've never been in a relationship with me, you can't promise that. You don't know how I can be." Her voice was shaking. Booth held his hand out.

"Come here Bones." He said softly. After a moments hesitation she stepped forward and took his hand. He gently pulled her to sit down across his lap.

Brennan sat in his lap and put her hands on her lap and bowed her head. She thought that he just didn't understand.

Booth was thinking that she just didn't understand.

"Look at me baby." She lifted her eyes to meet his with an eyebrow raised. "Yes, I called you baby. So get used to it." He smirked at her and covered his hands with his.

"Yes Honey."

"That's better." He teased. "How can you say I that I don't know how you can be? For almost 2 years now we've been partners and best friends almost as long. I've seen you at your best and I've seen you at your worst. I know exactly how you can be and I'm still here and I'm still in love with you. And how can you say that I've never been in a relationship with you. We already have a relationship. We have an intellectual one, an emotional one, we have a relationship as friends."

"But…" He raised a hand to her cheek.

"Shhh. Just listen. In some ways we've even had a romantic relationship. Think of all the 'dates' we've been on. Dinner at Wong Foo's and the diner. We've gone to the movies, hung out at each other's homes and you've spent time with my son. Think of all the people that mistaken us for a couple. Even other people can see what we have between us Bones. The only type of relationship we haven't had is a sexual one." He grinned at her. "I hope to take care of that someday soon." She blushed.

"By the way, as close we are, I probably know how you can be better than anyone. If I was going to leave, I would have done it a long time ago."

"You make valid points Seeley, but….." He interrupted her.

"No buts. I promise you that as long as it is in my power, I will never leave you. I will always come back to you and you know I wouldn't lie to you or make you promise that I don't intend to keep. Of course, there are some things that are going to be beyond our control. However, I will never, ever CHOOSE to leave you, okay?"

"Okay. I believe you Booth. I'm still scared, but I believe you." Booth rubbed his thumb across her cheek, wiping away a tear. "Is there anything else you need to talk through?" She nodded.

"Yes, there is something else." The serious look on her face had him a little anxious.

Sorry another short one, but putting it all in one would have been way to long.

Coming up next: those 3 little words.


	6. Those Four Little Words

Author's Note: Sorry it took me a little longer than anticipated to post, things have been crazy at work. However, I am hyped up now about the new episode. Wasn't it great? Loved it, the end was the best. Can't hardly wait until next week. Finally, those four little words. Four? Yes four. Lol. I know at the end of the last chap I said three little words, but I changed my mind. Read to find out.

Disclaimer: Ahhhh if only. A girl can dream can't she. If my dreams came true I wouldn't need to write fan fiction. I would own Bones. And then I wouldn't have time to write because I would spend all my time with Booth. hehe

**Those Four Little Words**

"Is there anything else you need to talk through?" She nodded.

"Yes, there is something else." The serious look on her face had him a little anxious.

"I have a couple of things." Brennan stopped to take a calming breath and quickly blew it out. "First I want to apologize."

"Babe, you have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes I do Booth. I need to apologize to you for allowing Sully to come between us and our friendship. I noticed it happening, but I didn't want to create problems with Sully so I just let it happen. I let him take me out when I knew you wanted to go to lunch or dinner with me. We haven't shared a meal in weeks, I can hardly remember just the two of us went to the diner for pie. I can't remember the last time I stole your fries. I just let him slowly pull me away from my best friend. For that I am truly sorry Seeley."

"Temperance, I told you, you have nothing to apologize for. I let it happen too. I thought that you were happy and I didn't want to get in the way of that. We both let it happen, besides…" He grinned at her, trying to lighten the mood. "I really don't think that it will be an issue with the next guy you date. I like him already." She didn't return his grin though.

"There's one more thing."

"What is it?" He asked apprehensively.

"You know how I feel about marriage and children. Will that become an issue? I know you and I know you want more children. I don't know if I can be the one to give you that. So if it will become an issue, maybe we should stop right now." He wondered if she realized that she was already wavering.

"Sure I would like to get married and have more children, but only with you Bones. If you choose not to do that, I'm fine with it. It would be a wonderful thing, but what is most important to me is that you are a part of my life. I knew this about you and I fell in love with you anyway. I have Parker and that's enough for me, as long as I have you too."

"Are you sure Booth? It's a lot to give up." He nodded.

"Yes I'm sure. I don't look at it as giving anything up; it's about decisions and priorities. I decided a long time ago that I would take you over the chance that I might get married and have more kids. I look at like this, to me there is no difference between you not wanting to have children and not being able to have children. If you were not physically able to have children I wouldn't love you any less, so why should I feel differently because you choose not to have them. I've already made my peace with this, I promise you it won't be a problem." He felt her body relax as if a weight had been lifted from her. "Now is there anything else?"

"No, do you have anything else?" She asked.

"I want to hear the words. I need to hear them Temperance." She understood what he was asking and as blue eyes met brown she knew that she couldn't deny him any longer.

"Seeley, I've never said this to anyone before. I've never believed in love. To be honest, I'm not sure I do now, but I do believe in you. I want to be with you and I want to make this work."

"I believe in you too." His hands were still holding her face and he drew it down close to his. "What else? Maybe three little words?"

"How about four?"

"Hhmmm, four huh? Tell me what they are and I'll think about it."

"I. Love. You. Booth." She smirked at him. "How about that?"

"I think I like 'em, say it again."

"I love you Booth."

"I love you too Bones." Booth closed the distance between them and crushed his mouth to hers. It wasn't a tentative kiss, it was immediately overwhelming and passionate. Mouths opened. Tongues dueled. It was as if a barrier had been torn down and they were holding nothing back. As if they could not get close enough. His hands slid from her face to caress her back and pull him closer to her. Her hands were on his chest and then rose to run through his hair. They nibble and sucked at one another's lips, their tongues stroked and probed until they were out of breath.

Booth was the first to pull back, it was not an easy thing to do. They were both breathing hard, he lay his forehead against hers and sighed.

"Bones, we've got to stop, as much as I don't want to we have to. Angela will be here soon."

"I can't believe it I almost forgot about her. Did you know that your mouth is very distracting?" Brennan said as she glanced at her watch. "We still have about 10 minutes Seeley." Her voice had dropped, it was low and husky. Booth started to chuckle.

"Your mouth is very distracting too and that's not the only thing." He told her as he let his gaze roam over her body. "Bones, you make me feel like a teenage making out on the couch with his girl hurrying before her parents come home and catch them."

"Seeley, what I feel pressing into my hip definitely does not belong to a teenager." He moaned.

"You can't say stuff like that Bones. I want to take this slow. I don't want to rush things between us. I want to do things right. If you say stuff like that I will lose what little self control I have left."

"I understand." She said softy, lowering her gaze. When she raised her eyes to meet his he saw a glint in them and when she gave him her 'charm smile' he knew he was a goner. "I never got to do this kind of thing as a teenager. Just five more minutes. Please."

His response was immediate and swift. Booth pushed her backwards onto the couch with a growl and followed so that he was half on top of her. His voice was thick with desire when he spoke.

"Far be it from me to deny you something you've never experienced, but babe seriously, five minutes is definitely not enough time to do all the things that I have planned for you. Come to think of it five hours might not be enough. Nope, not enough time." She giggled and reached up to pull his face down to hers.

"Then just give me a quick preview baby." She whispered just before their lips met again.

Gotta love the fluff. If you are a fluff lover too then you know what to do. Review.

Coming up next: Angela's baaaaaack!


	7. 5 More Minutes vs Revenge and Reward

Disclaimer: Bones is not mine. ::::weeps profusely:::: Why oh why can't it be mine?

**Rating change: Not anything too graphic, but changed this chap rating M, just to be safe. Don't want to get into trouble.**

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. You guys made my day! Everyone has been anticipating Angela's return. This chap is where it happens.

I must admit to being a little intimidated by everyone's eagerness to see Angela. I requested the help of a fellow fanfic writer and she helped me a great deal. In my opinion she is one of the best out there. Yes, I am SHAMELESSLY plugging her work. Once you have read her stuff, you will understand exactly what I am talking about.

**So without further ado I present you with the next chapter that was helped along by and dedicated to:**

**I Hart Booth.**

**REVENGE AND REWARD vs 5 MORE MINUTES**

**5 Minutes Later**

"Seeley…" Brennan moaned.

"Hmmm." He murmured against her neck.

"Seeley… oh god… stop that… BOOTH. We've got to stop."

Booth lifted his head to look at her. Brennan adored the way his eyes had darkened with passion to a deep chocolate. He looked as dazed as she felt.

"Seeley, Angela is going to be here soon." She insisted.

"Five more minutes Bones." He started to lower his head again, this time going directly to the sensitive spot behind her ear. Booth had found it a moment ago and had been pleased with the result. Bringing his mouth to nibble on her earlobe, he then dropped his voice down low and whispered in her ear.

"Come on babe, just five more minutes. I'll make it worth your while." He heard her sharp intake of breath and felt a shudder run through her body.

Pushing his advantage Booth placed hot, open mouth kisses along her neck and collar bone. Shifting lower to then place kisses at the hollow of her neck. Brennan tilted her head and arched her back to give him better access. He lifted his hand from her stomach to release some of the buttons of her blouse. Once released, he continued to trail kisses down her chest. He placed light kisses on the top of each breast where they were exposed behind her black laced bra. Her ragged breath was music to his ears.

Booth slid lower on the couch placing kisses along her chest and stomach until he made his way to her belly button. His tongue swirled around it and delved inside. Brennan's body trembled in response and she whimpered. Then he began a return trip, stopping once again at her breasts. This time he brought a hand to one to gently massage it and rub his thumb over the nub that was straining against the lace.

"Ahhh Seeley…." She rasped out.

Brennan had enough. She clutched at his head and drug his mouth back to hers. Releasing his head she began searching for the edge of his t-shirt and began to try to get it off of him. She had to let go of his mouth as he reached an arm over his shoulder to grab a fistful of his shirt and yanked it off. Her hands were all over his chest before he even got it completely off. It was his turn to tremble as her small hands trailed over his chest and stomach. Then Booth made a mistake, he teased her.

"See Bones I told you I would make five more minutes worth your while." The next this he knew he was on his back on the floor. "What the…" He hollered and pushed himself up on his elbows. Brennan was watching him from the couch and she was laughing at him.

"Fall down Booth?"

"More like pushed! Why did you do that?"

"You were trying to take advantage of my reaction to you to get your way." He smirked up at her.

"Busted. Can't blame a guy for trying though, besides it was working for a little while." Wagging his eyebrows at her he said. "So now that there is a little less clothing between us, how about 5 more minutes?"

"Booth!" She admonished half-heartedly. "Angela is not an alarm clock."

"An alarm clock?"

"She does not have a 'snooze button'. If you told her that you were expecting the pizza in one hour, then she'll be here. The hour is up so she should be getting here soon."

"So, what we've been doing is exactly what she wants to be happening. I don't see a problem. She's happy and we're definitely happy." Booth flashed the charm smile. "Come on babe, let's get happy."

"Seeley Booth you are incorrigible." Brennan tried to sound stern but she couldn't control the giggle that escaped. Leaning down she kissed him. She meant for it to be a quick kiss, but Booth had other plans. When she came up for air she was laying on top of Booth's chest. Looking into his eyes she realized she didn't care whether Angela showed up or not. "I guess you're right, maybe if we don't answer the door she'll go away."

"That's my girl! Now where were we…" His voice trailed off as they heard a car door. "I swear that woman has the worst sense of timing of anyone I have ever met." Brennan laughed as he dropped his head back to the floor and groaned.

"What do you want to do Booth?" He pushed her up and rose.

"Well if for no other reason than interrupting us just now, Angela has got a little torture coming. Now where the heck is my shirt?" Looking around for the clothing.

"It's in the corner where you threw it." Brennan was hurriedly trying to button her blouse. "Hurry up Booth."

"I'm trying okay." He found his shirt and pulled it on quickly, watching as she tried to tame her hair. "Alright I'm ready how about you?"

"Umm Booth. I think that we have a problem." Her eyes drifted down. "I'm not sure that you want Angela to see that, besides its kind of obvious. I must say impressive too."

"Bones." He ground out. "You gotta stop saying stuff like that."

"What?" She watched as Booth turn and ran into his bedroom. The question of what he was doing was answered when he returned seconds later buttoning up a dress shirt.

KNOCK KNOCK

"There this should be long enough to cover up any 'problems' right?"

"Yes, it's good. Now when you step out onto the porch just remember to leave the door open." She told him.

"Got it." He grabbed her and pulled her to him. Placing a quick kiss on her lips, he whispered "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back and went to hide out of view of the front door.

KNOCK KNOCK

Booth took a second at the door to take a deep breath and calm himself. Letting all expression drop from his face as he opened the door.

"What do you want Angela?" He asked, making sure to only open the door halfway.

"I brought your pizza, don't you want it? Is Bren inside? Aren't you going to invite me in?" Her face had been full of excitement and anticipation when she arrived, but now she was starting to look confused.

"No. No. No." He worked to maintain an even voice.

"What do you mean?" A look of worry was coming across her face now. Booth stepped out onto the porch and took the pizza from her. He set it just inside the door and turned to Angela. Placing a hand at her elbow he steered her to the steps to stand and look out into the night.

"Do you see her car out there in the driveway? I'm not going to invite you because I'm not exactly in the mood for company."

"Sweetie what happened?" She asked, her voice was filled with concern. "I'm mean, she came back in and you told her right? You did tell her didn't you?"

"Yes I told her." He admitted sadly. Stepping away from her, he leaned back against the porch post. He watched as Angela went to lean against the other post. "I did just what you said and this is how things turned out." He lifted his hands and then dropped them at his side in a gesture of defeat.

"You are sure that you told her everything?" She prodded.

"YES!" He said loudly. "Sorry, it's just that I'm a little off balance right now."

"I understand." She looked as if she wanted to cry. "Oh Booth, I'm so sorry. I was sure that if you told her how you feel she would stay. I can't believe that she left."

"Why do you say that? Has she every admitted to you how she feels about me?"

"No, but I know what she feels even if she won't admit it." Angela admitted sheepishly.

"See that's what I'm talking about. You think you know what is right for us and you go about setting us up in these kinds of situations."

"I was only trying to help Booth." She asserted. He couldn't hold out much longer. Here we go. He thought to himself. I just hope Bones is ready. Taking a breath he started talking in a loud and voice as if he was angry.

"Well thank you so much. I mean it, I really do. This is all your fault, you know that don't you. If I hadn't listened to you, none of this would have happened and do you what would be happening right now?" He watched Angela closely as he hollered at her.

"Bones would be at home packing, but no, she's in there right now waiting for pizza!" Booth was anticipating the moment when his words sunk in. He figured it would be a second or two before she got past the angry tone he had used.

"Hey, don't holler at me, you must not have been very convincing. If you had then…." She stopped talking, her mouth was open and her eyes were wide. "But you said… wait I'm confused… where is… what is going on?"

Booth was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Angela's face was priceless. She looked like a fish out of water with her mouth flapping. He glanced over at the front door as Brennan came out. It was obvious that she was having a hard time not laughing too.

"Hey Boothy Boo, is that the pizza? I am starving. Hey Ange, what are you doing here?" She casually glanced over at Angela before returning her gaze to Booth. He moved to pick up the pizza and pushed Brennan into the house. They left Angela standing on the porch staring after them. After Booth set the pizza he turned to look at Brennan, they made sure to stay framed in the door way so Ange could have a good view.

"Boothy Boo? What the heck is that?" He asked, he sounded appalled at the name.

"Well you said that people have nicknames for the ones they love as a sign of affection. I was just testing that one out. I guess you don't like it." She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. Booth chuckled at how cute she was, reaching out he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her body flush to his.

"No, not particularly, but I do appreciate the effort." He teased as he looked down at her. "So Babe, does that mean that you love me?"

"Why yes… handsome it does." She smiled up at him.

"Much better honey, I think you're getting the hang of it. Now tell me again."

"I love you Seeley Booth." As she told him she lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck. He slid his arms around her waist.

"And I love you Temperance Brennan." Booth lowered his face to hers and just before their lips met he whispered to her. "I think we got her." As they kissed, Booth peaked over at Angela, she was still frozen in the same spot on the porch. She was still making the fish face. Brennan reached behind her and shut the door, never once loosing contact with Booth's lips.

Out on the porch, Angela finally came out of her stupor when the door shut. She couldn't believe that they had tricked her. She stomped to the door and just as she raised her fist to pound on it, it opened to reveal a laughing Booth and Brennan.

"That was just mean." She told them. "I can't believe that you guys did that."

"I'm sorry Ange, we just wanted to get you back for meddling in our lives." Brennan said to her friend.

"So does that mean this was all just pretend?" She asked hesitantly. This time Booth spoke up.

"No Ange, this is the real deal. Even though I hollered the words I meant them, without you this wouldn't have been possible and we both thank you very much." That was when Angela started squealing and jumping up and down. When she settled down she punched Booth in the arm. "I can't believe you stood out there and yelled at me."

Turning to Brennan, she wrapped her arms around her. "Oh honey, I'm soooo happy for you guys."

"Hey! What's up with this? You hit me and then you hug her. I will have you know that this whole thing was her idea." Booth protested. Angela pulled back from Brennan and grabbed Booth into a giant hug. "Oh Boothy Boo, I'm so happy for you too!"

Brennan and Angela both burst out laughing at the look on Booth's face. He looked at them both and scowled.

"Bones I have my ways to keep you quiet and Angela, friend or not, I am not above shooting you. If that doesn't work remember I work for the FBI, I can find out lots of dirt on you and believe me I'm not afraid to use it against you in a very embarrassing way. That…name…is NOT to be repeated outside these walls. Is that understood? Not even to Hodgins." Angela gave a mock salute.

"Yes your FBI-ness, understood. Now are you guys going to invite me in for pizza and details?" She moved to enter. Brennan and Booth put their arms around each other and blocked her entrance. Brennan spoke for them both.

"No Sweetie we're not. We still have some things that we need to talk about. When you leave we are going to shut our cell phones off and not turn them on until Monday morning. I will meet you in my office Monday morning, you bring coffee and donuts and I'll bring the details, okay?"

"Fine." Angela pouted but she knew that was going to be the best deal she could get, but that didn't stop her from trying for more. "I won't call but I get to tell Hodgins and Zach."

"Fine, you can tell them, but only them. We want to keep things quiet for now." Booth was the one to speak up. Brennan looked up at him surprised, they hadn't discussed this. It wasn't that she was unhappy about it, but she thought that he would want to tell people. He noticed her looking up at him questioningly.

"Bones, I know we didn't talk about this yet, but let me explain." He waited for her nod of agreement before continuing. "First, I don't want there to be any difficulties arise at work, so I would just prefer to keep it quiet. It gives us the opportunity that we can be in a relationship and still do our jobs. Second, I think that it would be respectful of Sully. I don't want to hurt him anymore than we already have." Brennan couldn't argue with his logic, she felt the same way. She nodded again.

"Those are good reasons, I agree with you, let's keep it quiet for now. Do you have any other reasons?" She had the feeling he was leaving out something.

"Yes, it is actually the most important reason. We've building up to this for a long time, but it is still new. I don't want there to be any pressure on either of us. I just want us both to be able to enjoy this time together and getting to know each other in this new way without any one pressuring us." They both turned to look at Angela to see if she was in agreement.

"Fine, I can agree to that. Hodgins, Zach and I are the only ones that need to know right now." She started to move off the porch, but before she stepped onto the first step she turned to look at them. "I really am happy for you guys."

They watched, arm in arm, as she got in her car and drive away. Booth stepped forward to shut the door, when he turned around he found Brennan right in front of him. With a sexy grin she pushed him back against the closed door and pressed her body up against his.

"Now where were we handsome?" She asked with a sultry voice just before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

So was it what you expected or hoped for? Hopefully it wasn't a disappointment. Also, I need to thank a2b over at the Boneyard for the use of 'Boothy Boo'. Let me know what you thought. Thanx.


	8. Fears and Adjustments

Author's Note: So I definitely got some feedback on the last chapter. lol. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and a special thanks to all of those who reviewed. Ya'll have given me some ideas for the rest of the story. )

A special shout out to: BonesBDChippie, angel6, sideidol03 (girl be careful at school w/chap 7), Bellabun, phi4858 and jess.stretch. Thanks guys

Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is my overactive imagination.

**FEARS AND ADJUSTMENTS**

Brennan and Booth finally came up for air. If hadn't been for a lack of oxygen they would probably still be kissing. They were both breathing heavily. Booth had dropped his head to the crook of her neck as he tried to calm his breath and regain his composure. His first thought was that Bones was going to be the death of him.

They were still up against the door, however, Brennan's first thought was that they had changed positions. She was backed against the door and she realized her feet weren't even touching the ground. Her legs were wrapped around Booth's hips and his hands were cupping her backside.

He was using his body to support most of her weight. Their bodies were tucked together intimately.

"Seeley?"

"Hmmm."

"Do you need to put me down?" She asked softly, raising a hand to stroke the back of his head.

"No, I'm okay, just trying to calm down a little."

"Wouldn't that be best achieved by putting me down? Booth, I really don't think that our current, umm, position is helping you to calm down." To make her point she ground her hips against his arousal. He instinctively pushed his hips toward her and tightened his grip on her bottom with a low growl causing her to moan. Lifting his head he looked into her eyes.

"Babe, you've got to hold still, I'm really close to losing my self-control." He ground out.

"Then put me down Booth." He shook his head.

"I'm afraid to." She cocked her head to the side to look at him curiously. Brennan brought her hands up to cup his face; she was filled with worry that she had done something wrong.

"Seeley, what are you afraid of? Did I do something wrong?" He shook his head again before continuing softly.

"No you didn't do anything wrong, actually it's the opposite. For once everything seems right to me. Like all the pieces of a puzzle are finally falling into place. I've wanted this, you and me together as a couple, for so long. I'm worried that if I let you out of my site or let go of you that I'll wake up and realize that this has all been just another dream." Brennan was taken aback at his admission. She placed tender kisses on his forehead, eyes, cheeks and finally his lips.

"Baby, it's not a dream. I'm right here." He gently lowered her to the floor. Booth bent to give her a kiss, but just before his lips reached hers something stopped him.

"What was that Bones?" He saw a blush creep up her face.

"My stomach, I told you I was hungry." He smirked at her.

"Okay well now I definitely know that this isn't a dream, because that sure didn't happen in any of my dreams." Now it was his turn to blush when he realized what he had just confessed to.

"So you dream about me huh? Would you care to share?" She teased.

"Nope! Definitely not!" He gave her wink. "Well, not yet at least." He turned to lead the way to the kitchen, but jumped as she felt her pinch his butt.

"Hey! What was that for?" He put his hand to the affected area and rubbed as he spun to face her.

"Well, Angela will say to pinch her, that way she will know she's awake and not dreaming. So I thought I would give you reassurance that you are definitely awake." She told him saucily and left him standing there as she went into the kitchen. "Come on Booth, get in here and feed you girlfriend.

Booth just shook his head while laughing and followed her into the kitchen. Life with Bones just kept getting more interesting.

They were sitting on the floor side by side in front of the coffee table eating pizza, drinking beer and talking. The only lulls in the conversation came when they were chewing. They talked about all sorts of things, nothing too serious though, mostly catching up on what was going on in their lives. Booth regaled her with tale after tale of Parker's antics. The pair was just enjoying being together.

"I missed this Booth."

"I did too Bones. Even when you were Sully, I just wanted you to be happy. I wished that you were with me, but as long as you were happy it was okay. I just hated that we weren't as close as before. I missed just hanging out with my best friend." He glanced down to see her looking at him. She reached up to place a kiss on his lips.

"You're my best friend too Booth." He winked at her.

"I know." She smacked his arm and took a swig of her beer. "So what do you have planned for this weekend?"

"Well it's not my normal full weekend with Parker, but I am taking him to the park in the morning. Rebecca has something to do and she asked if I could watch him for a few hours. Other than that, I don't have anything planned except to spend as much time with you as possible. Why don't you come with Parker and I to the park in the morning? He asks about you all the time and would love to see you." He offered.

"I don't know. I'm not good with kids." In an attempt to lighten the mood he teased her.

"Hey, he's my kid, how hard could he be to get along with?" She laughed and shook her head. Brennan rose and began cleaning up the mess. "You don't have to do that, I can clean up later."

"That's alright, I really don't mind." She just needed a moment to herself. Booth's presence could sometimes be overwhelming. He made her feel so much. Right now she was feeling apprehensive. When Booth mentioned going to the park with Parker she 'freaked' as Angela would say. Up until that point, it hadn't even occurred to her what a part she and Parker would be in each other's lives once she began a relationship with Booth. Once she had cleaned up, she stood against the counter, staring out the kitchen window.

Once becoming an adult, Brennan had minimal contact with children. None of the men she dated previously had children, at least none that she knew of. What if Parker didn't like her? Booth said he did, however, they really hadn't spent much time together. If Parker didn't like her would that cause problems with Booth? What if Booth decided she wasn't a good influence on his son? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She tensed as she felt Booth's arms slip around her waist and pull her against his chest. He nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"He's gonna love you Bones, I promise. I do and you're always telling me how much Parker is like me." He told her quietly. "You'll be great with him, there's nothing to worry about."

"How did you know I was worried about Parker?"

"Don't forget my whole 'something stinks aptitude' Bones." He was referring back to their third case as partners, the one with the boy whose murder was meant to look like a suicide by hanging.

"Yes your subconscious knack for reading body language and other subtle indicators."

"There is that, you gave yourself away. However, there is something else, my Bones is worried aptitude." She chuckled.

"That, is definitely scientific."

"No, but it is a skill that has been honed after the last couple of years. They ways that we each think about things are very different, but I know you and I know how you think. I mentioned you spending time with Parker and I could just tell what was going through your mind. I fully intend on making you a permanent fixture in my life, so you'll be seeing a lot of Parker. Come with us tomorrow, it's an easy first step and it's only for a couple of hours." She relaxed against him.

"Are sure that I'll be good with Parker? If he doesn't like me what does that mean for us? I can't expect you to choose me over your son. Frankly I would be disappointed in you if you did." He interrupted her.

"Listen to me Bones." He put his hands on her shoulders and turned him to face her. "I know you trust me, so just trust me about this too. The Booth Boys love you. The dad does for sure and the younger one will too. Heck, he's already halfway there. It doesn't matter if it's in person or over the phone, every single time I talk to Parker he asks about you. I guess I talk about you quite a bit." He finished sheepishly.

"He really asks about me?" Booth could see the hope in her eyes.

"Yes he does." She could the pride in his eyes. Brennan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes to look at Booth, she checked their depths once more to make sure he was telling the truth. Deciding that he was she said something he didn't expect to hear.

"Okay, so I should probably get going." His body stiffened in reaction.

"No Bones, wait, why do you want to leave? I promise everything will be fine. You can stay here tonight, you can have my bed and I'll sleep in Parker's room." She stopped him by putting her fingers on his lips.

"Booth it's getting late." She glanced at the clock to see that it was 1130pm. "If I'm going to go with you and Parker to the park tomorrow I need to get some rest. Besides, all my clothes and toiletries are at my apartment." Booth heaved a huge sigh of relief once her words sank in.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Yes I did, I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist teasing you." She smiled. "I really do need to be going though."

"I meant what I said, you can stay here. I don't want to rush things between us, I just… I really don't want you to go." The emotion in her voice almost changed her mind.

"As much as I would like to stay, I can't. I'm not running away, I just need a little time to think everything through." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Please understand Seeley, this is all happening so fast. I need a little bit of time to adjust, okay?" He gave her his answer by turning his face to place a kiss in the palm of her hand.

"Okay, I'll walk you to the door." Once at the door he paused and placed a chaste kiss on her mouth. "I want you to call me when you get home to let me know you got there safely. I call you in the morning when I get up. We can meet up for breakfast and go get Parker together."

"Okay Booth, goodnight." She made to leave, but he stopped her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Her face was a picture of confusion, but only for a second.

"I love you Seeley."

"I love you too. Drive careful." He watched as she retrieved her car from his garage. He waved as she drove off. He went back in and sat on the couch to reminisce about the evening.

Booth still couldn't believe that in the last five hours his life had changed completely. It was a welcome and much anticipated change, but a change regardless. A change he was more than willing to embrace.

Booth thought back to the time they had spent on the couch. He had finally kissed the woman of his dreams, his Bones. It had felt like coming home, as if all was right in the world. Not to mention the way her body felt under his. He was tired, but knew that a cold shower was in order before he would be able to sleep. Getting up and heading down the hall, he heard a noise. He turned to see Brennan walking through the front door.

"Bones, what are you doing back here? Is everything okay?" Booth hurried to her side.

"Yes Booth, don't worry everything is fine."

"Then what are you doing back here. Not that I'm complaining mind you, actually I like the fact that you felt comfortable enough to just let yourself in." He winked and flashed the charm smile.

"Well I thought that since I'm your girlfriend now, it would be appropriate to use the key whenever necessary and not just for emergencies."

"That's fine, my house is your house. You are welcome anytime. You never answered my question though. I thought you were going home to think so what are you doing back here."

"I thought on the way home and I had questions so I came back. I know that I could have asked you when we were on the phone, but I would rather see your face when I ask them." Booth was instantly uneasy. "Do you think that we're moving too fast? I mean up until about six hours ago I was thinking of going away with Sully, who was my boyfriend at that time. Now I'm here with you. Now you're my boyfriend and we've admitted our love for each other. Does that make you think less of me? Do you think that I'm fickle? Do you think other people will think that? How could I have been with Sully, if I can so easily turn my feeling off for him?" She stopped speaking and sighed. Booth's heart melted at the sight of the confusion and the doubt in her eyes.

"If I can do that to Sully, do you really want to risk being with me?" She finished in a whisper.

Booth realized that the last question was the most important so he decided to address that one first.

"Of course I want to risk it. Although, I don't consider it a risk at all. And, no, it does not make me think any less of you." He lifted her chin so he could meet her gaze. "I don't think that you and I admitting our love for each other after almost two years is fast at all. It seems like I have loved you forever and finally being able to tell you is a relief. As far as Sully goes, only you now how you really felt about him. You said it was just a fling. I truly believe that even if you hadn't come to me for advice, you wouldn't have gone with him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know you don't believe in psychology but hear me out. I think that subconsciously you didn't want to go and you were looking to me to talk you out of it." He expected some of her usual responses and was surprised when she stood there thinking about his words. "I also don't think that you are fickle. I think that you are just finally admitting your real feelings. Not to sound callous or anything, I really think that your time with Sully was just a way to have fun until you weren't afraid anymore."

"Afraid of what?"

"I know that you are afraid of loving someone. You equate love with abandonment. We talked about this earlier, you admitted that you've felt this way about me for almost as long as I have about you. You just didn't have a name for it, when you got closer to naming it you got scared. As long as you didn't put a name to it you could deny it. I think that Sully was just another roadblock you put in the way of us and when he asked you to go away with him it made you start to really assess things. Once you started really thinking about things you couldn't deny your feelings anymore"

"You're right I don't like psychology, but you are making sense. I really did have feelings for Sully, but they were mostly friendly although I did care for him and I did sleep with him." She saw Booth wince. "I'm sorry Booth if that hurts you but we can't ignore it. Just remember what I told you about my view of sex."

"Yes, how could I forget? Biological urges right?" He blushed.

"Right. He fulfilled that need."

"I know he did, just like you know that Rebecca and Cam did the same for me." She nodded. "I also know that you never intentionally set out to hurt him. It's just one of those little smelly bits in life. Sometimes people get hurt. So where does that leave us Bones, do you need more time?"

"No, I don't need more time. I know how I feel about you and I want to take this step. I'm really scared, but I don't want to wait to be with you anymore." He pulled her to him and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm glad Temperance, I'm really glad." She extracted herself from his arms after several minutes. She left him bewildered as she walked through his house.

"Hey, where are you going?" He started to follow her. She had been to his house on several occasions.

"Well, Dr. Goodman once told me that I had a decidedly steep learning curve." She said over her shoulder. "So I've been thinking that we've talked through most of our concerns and we will deal with others as the present themselves."

Booth stopped in the doorway of the room she just entered. It was his bedroom. He watched as she went to his closet and, after a moment of rustling noises, emerged carrying his overnight bag. Brennan laid it on the bed and went back to the closet. Obviously she was up to something and he was anxious to find out what it was.

"Need help with anything Bones?" He asked.

"Yes actually, could you get your travel kit from the bathroom and whatever else you need in there?" He heard her say from the depths of the closet.

Once he had retrieved the requested items, he set them inside his duffle bag, sat down on the bed and waited for an explanation. When she stepped out of the closet, he saw that she had a garment bag packed. Laying it on the bed she zipped it up and returned to the closet. This time she came back with jeans and some shoes. He watched as she first put his shoes in the duffle then his jeans.

"Booth?" He looked up at her in question. "Do you want to get your socks and underwear or do you want me to?"

"You go ahead, I'm enjoying watching you." She grinned at him. "Boxers are in the top left drawer of my dresser, socks top right, t-shirts are in the armoire along with sweatpants and pajama bottoms. I'm not quite sure what all you are looking for, but let me know if you need to know where anything else is."

"Okay." She didn't let him on her intentions as moved around his room gathering clothes and packing them in his duffle bag.

"You know babe, you could be handy to have around. Next time we go out of town you can pack for both of us."

When Brennan had finished packing she moved to stand in front of Booth. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him. He raised his eyes to hers and saw a peaceful look in those blues eyes that he loved.

"Fine, I can pack for you whenever you want." He raised an eyebrow in question.

"So are you going to tell me what you are up to and where I am going." She nodded.

"Well first of all, in reference to my learning curve. That means that I can learn and mentally adjust quite quickly. So tonight when we talked about our feelings and what we wanted from each other, I adjusted. I want this to work with us. You helped me deal with my fears about Parker and Sully. I really don't need anymore time to think about us. So now I want to help you with your fear, so I'm taking you home with me."

"Excuse me, you lost me somewhere."

"Earlier, you didn't want me to leave. You said that and I quote 'I'm worried that if I let you out of my site or let go of you that I'll wake up and realize that this has all been just another dream.' So I'm going to help you deal with your fear, by taking you home with me. You said the only thing you had planned was to spend as much time as you could with me. So I packed a variety of things and enough to get you through until you go to work on Monday."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. That way if you want to stay until Monday morning you can or you can leave at any time. I want to take you back to my place and sleep next to you. And when you wake up in the morning, I'll be right there so you'll know it's not a dream." Booth's eyes widened at her words and he gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face. Hopping up from the bed and grabbing his bags before he started out of the room. She thought this is what Parker must look like when he was excited about something.

"Come on Bones." He whined. "Let's go, chop chop, whatcha' waiting for? And just so you know I'm not easy, we're only sleeping. I want to at least take you on a date or two before we do anything else."

"Booth I thought you said we had already been on a bunch of dates, but that's beside the point. I said SLEEP not SEX." That brought him to a halt and he turned to look at her. His face was suddenly serious.

"First things first. I want to at least have an official first date with you. I'm talking I come to pick you up at your place, I bring you flowers, take you out for dinner and maybe dancing. I then walk you to your door. That is an official, romantic first date. I want to do that with you." He lay his bags down and closed the distance between them. "And second of all, I really don't like you using the word 'sex' in reference to us. When it happens between us, it will be lovemaking, not just sex or just fulfilling some biological urge."

"I'm sorry. Let me rephrase. I want to take you to my place so that I can SLEEP next to you and wake up beside, not so that I can MAKE LOVE to you." She smiled up at him sweetly. "Is that better dear?" He laughed at her and went to pick his bags up again.

"Yes, honey it is. Now let's get going. I find that I'm actually eager to go to sleep."

"You know Booth, earlier when you and I were fooling around on the couch and then against the door."

"Yeah." He answered warily.

"Well, I actually lost track of time. I mean normally when I kiss a guy, I'm still aware of what is going on around me, with you I didn't. It was like everything else disappeared but us."

"I felt the same way Bones."

"So I was wondering if you thought that lovemaking between us would be the same. If so, then maybe we could consider dinner tonight our first date. We're a couple now right and we had dinner. It was just pizza but it was just us and it was kind of romantic sitting on the floor next to each other. If you want we could stop and you could be me flowers. We could dance once we got to my place…" She let her voice trail off. She was only halfway teasing and she couldn't wait for his reaction.

"Bones, I told you already. You have got to stop saying things like that." He growled at her in a low and husky tone.

"What?" She asked innocently. "You said you weren't easy and I'm just letting you know, that although I'm not a slut, for you I could definitely be easy."

She heard him groan as he walked out of the house. Laughing she shut off the light, pulled the door shut and followed him to the car.

TBC

Okay, so not so much smut, but definitely fluff. Let me know what you think.


	9. As You Wish

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to get an update for this story. Things have been crazy at work. Today though I had the day off. Hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think.

**THIS CHAP IS RATED M – Just to be on the safe side. It gets a little steamy though. )**

Disclaimer: Once again, they don't belong to me. :::stomps foot in frustration:::

**AS YOU WISH**

The ride from Booth's house to Brennan's apartment building wasn't a long one, only about 15 minutes. Tonight, however, it seemed to last twice as long to Booth. They had decided to take one vehicle, his SUV. Once they had gotten in and driven off, Bones had lapsed into silence. Figuring that she still had things to think through, Booth was attempting to give her the time she needed and waited for her to speak. He had waited so long for this chance to be with her that he didn't want to ruin it.

Brennan was getting nervous on her side of the SUV. The trust and newly discovered love she felt for Booth was incomparable to anything else that she had ever experienced. It was making her seriously nervous. Although she believed him when he said he wouldn't ever choose to leave here, there was still a part of her that doubted. Then there was the question of them rushing into a relationship.

Glancing at the dash of the SUV, she realized that it was 1am. It had only been about seven hours since she had arrived at his place and now she had invited him to spend the weekend at her place. Not to mention all that had happened between them and all they had said.

"Booth." She finally broke the silence.

"Yeah Bones."

"Do you think that we're going to fast?"

"I'm not even doing the speed limit." He told her jokingly, deliberately misconstruing her words.

"Booth, you know what I mean."

"Yes Bones I do." He signed. "Hold on a second."

Brennan was surprised when he pulled into an empty parking lot, shut off the car and turned to look at her.

"Temperance, are you having second thoughts?" She shook her head and saw the relief on his face.

"No, not at all."

"Then what is it babe?" He prodded

"I just… I… honestly I'm not sure. Do you think that we're going to fast?" He shrugged.

"Yes and no."

"Tell me what you mean by no first."

"Okay. I said no because I truly believe that this has been coming for a long time. I know that I've been waiting for quite a while. It just took us both being in a position where we were ready to recognize and admit our feelings."

"Then why did you say yes?"

"Because you just ended a relationship and I don't want that to have a negative impact on OUR relationship."

"So what do you want to do?"

"That is a loaded question Bones." He smiled sexily at her. "I want you to tell me what you think. Do you think that we're moving to fast? Would you rather I just drop you off and go home?" She stopped him be putting her hand over on of his.

"No, I don't want you to drop me off" She said adamantly. "I want you to come home with me. I think perhaps it would be best if you took the guest room, but I want to spend this weekend with you. I want to pursue this thing with us."

"I can deal with that." Inside he was relieved, part of him had worried that she would get scared and call the whole thing off. The weekend, the relationship, everything.

"As far as whether we're moving to fast, I'm not sure. It's only been seven hours since I showed up at your house and we… declared our feelings, but like you said it's been a long time coming. I just refused to see it." She paused for a moment and looked down at her hands. "However, my brain adjusts quite quickly. I do feel guilt though about how I ended things with Sully. I feel as if I led him on and that was never my intention."

"Temperance, that's part of why I want to wait to make love with you." He waited until she raised her eyes to meet his before continuing. "I don't know that you and I will every totally agree on our view of sex and making love, but to me that act is a very big deal."

"I know it is Seeley."

"When, notice I said when not if, we finally make love, I don't want there to be anything between us. It will only be about you and me showing one another how much we love each other. I know that you'll need some to time to get over your relationship with Sully and I'm willing to wait."

"But Booth…" He interrupted her.

"The wisest thing for me to do would be to wait to even date you. However, I'm not letting this chance go and I'm not going to miss another opportunity to be with you. You're stuck with me. We've already done everything out of order. Like you told me once, I'm a traditionalist when it comes to relationships, so let's just take it slow and see how it goes, okay? When it happens it happens. Besides I've waited this long, what's a little more time."

"Okay, but I believe I called you a stodgy traditionalist." She teased. Booth smirked in response and turned to start the vehicle.

"Ha ha, yeah you did Bones, but I was going to let that bit go."

"Oops!" She grinned at him and reached for his hand, entwining her fingers with his. "Take us home Booth."

"As you wish."

Booth and Brennan chatted about inconsequential things the rest of the way to her apartment, just enjoying the time together. When Booth had parked the vehicle, he hopped out and ran around to open the door for her. Of course she protested.

"Hey take it easy Bones; I'm just trying to do a nice thing for my girl. Okay babe? So don't go giving me any 'alpha-male' crap." He used his fingers to make air quotes. "Besides, my mother raised me to be a gentleman."

Brennan glared at him for a minute, but was unable to resist the smile he was giving her. Slowly she slid out of her seat and moved to press her body to his, shoulder to thigh. She pressed a short but passion filled kiss to his mouth. Booth's smile instantly disappeared and he hissed as his body reacted.

"Thanks for getting the door 'dear', I appreciate it." She told him sweetly and stepped away before he could recover.

"Bones…" It was her turn to smile as he glared. He shut the door with bang.

"What?" She asked innocently. "You said that we're going to take things slow, as in no lovemaking. However Booth, we are dating and I'm almost positive that 'making out' is a customary part of the dating ritual. You being the traditionalist, I would have thought that you would…"

Brennan's voice trailed off as he grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the side of his SUV. She hit hard enough to feel it but nowhere near hard enough to hurt. Booth glanced around to make sure no one else was around and realized that is was dark in this corner of the parking garage. Not that it mattered to him at this point.

It had all transpired in an instant. Before Brennan could figure out what was happening Booth was upon on her. He had pressed his body to hers, they were aligned intimately. His mouth was hot and demanding. His body was unyielding against hers.

Brennan was unable and unwilling to resist. She opened her mouth to his assault. Their tongues were dueling, as if fighting for control. His hands were everywhere, leaving a scorching trail in their wake. She could feel the heat of his hands and body through her clothes. She was lost in the feel of him. Overwhelmed by his passion for her and by the passion she felt for him.

Booth was overwhelmed too; it seemed as if the slightest touch of her engulfed him in a fiery passion. He wondered how he had been able to control himself over the last two years. He moaned into her mouth as she slid her hands up under his shirt to caress his back and pull him closer.

She slid one leg up to his waist to pull him to her more intimately. He ground himself against her and drew a moan from her. Their kissing became more urgent. Booth pulled back slightly and worked his hands under her shirt. Lifting it slightly to gain better access, he slid his hands up to her breasts. He rubbed the taut peaks with his thumbs. She arched her back in response and moved her hands down to cup his butt to tug him as close as possible. He growled in reaction and began moving against her, simulating the act of lovemaking. She whimpered and tore her mouth from his. The friction of his body and the fabric of her jeans against her had brought her so close to the edge.

"Oh god… Booth… I want you so much…" Her voice somehow made it through to his passion fogged brain. Booth stopped moving.

"Temperance, babe, we need to stop." He said in a low and husky voice, slowly removing his hands from underneath her shirt. They were both trembling.

"No Booth, please." Brennan looked into his eyes. She brought her hands up to cup his face. "Seeley, I know that it would be different with us. I know it would be lovemaking and not just sex, I've never felt this way with anyone."

Booth sighed heavily, he was still breathing hard. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead to hers.

"Honey, I've never felt this way about anyone either. It's never been this intense before, you make me forget where we are. I want to be with you so badly. All I can think about is burying myself so deep inside you that I can't tell where you end and I begin."

"I want that too Seeley." She whispered. Booth placed a quick kiss on her lips and moved to lean back against the SUV beside her. He made a point to not touch her. Trying to get his breathing and body under control was proving to be a difficult task.

"Babe, I want you so much, but I don't want our first time to be in your parking garage. Although, I am seriously rethinking the whole waiting thing." He turned his head to flash her a sexy grin.

"That's good to know." She gave him a sexy smile and then her tone turned serious. "I want you to know something Seeley."

"You know that you can tell me anything right?" She nodded her head.

"It's about the waiting thing. I know that we have different views about the ultimate act, but like I said I know that it would be different between us. I need for you to know that when I'm with you I'm not thinking about Sully. When you look at me and I see how much you desire me, nothing else matters. And when you touch me, that's it, everything else just disappears." Booth dropped his head back against the side of the SUV and closed his eyes. "I know that's probably one of those things that I probably shouldn't be saying right now, but I wanted you to know. That whether we wait or not, the ONLY thing that I'll be thinking of is you and how you make me feel; that's if I even think at all."

Booth stayed where he was at and hardly showed any reaction to her words. She did hear him take a deep breath and noticed that his hands clenched. Brennan figured that he needed some time to regain his composure, so she turned to look at her reflection in the window and then stepped away from the vehicle as she straightened her clothes. That's when she noticed another empty vehicle in the parking garage.

"Booth." He tone caused him to open his eyes and look at her.

"What is it Bones?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I suggest that for now you leave your clothes and bag down here. We can come back and get them later." He raised one eyebrow in question.

"Okay, what ever you want." It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"You aren't going to ask me why?" He shook his head

"No, you're my partner, best friend and girlfriend. I love you and trust you completely. So you must have a reason." She gave him an enchanting smile.

"Thank you Seeley, you will never know how much that means to me. I would step closer and give you a kiss, but I don't think that's a good idea right now." She smirked at him. "The reason is that I see Sully's empty car sitting over there. I assume that his is upstairs waiting for me and I don't think that it would be a good idea for you to come up with your bags." She saw the look that passed over his face and guessed his thoughts. Brennan stepped up to him and raised a hand to his cheek.

"The ONLY reason that I want you to leave your bags here for now is that I want to be respectful of Sully." She looked into his eyes and tried to convey the sincerity of her words. "I am in ABSOLUTELY NO WAY ashamed or embarrassed by what is going on with us. We agreed to keep it quiet for now, to enjoy this and see where it goes, that is also a consideration. Even though I've ended things with him, I know that I've hurt him and don't want hurt him anymore than necessary." Booth covered her hand with his and turned to place a kiss in her palm.

"Thank you." He lowered her hand, but didn't let go. Moving towards the elevator, he tugged her along behind him. "Come on Bones, let's go."

Alright guys, you know the drill. Let me know what you think.

Does anyone recognize the title of the chapter?


	10. Letting Go

Author's Note: I am an absolutely horrible person. I have been making it a routine to give shout outs to those who reviewed the previous chap and made an impression and whose reviews help me in my writing. Well in chapter 9 I forgot. Please forgive me. Your posts meant a lot to me and I don't want you to think I forgot.

Those who get shout outs for their reviews of chapter 8 are:

Rosie ;) – you can lurk anytime you wish. Knowing you enjoy my writing means so much, because really love yours.

Bella ) – your reviews always bring a smile to my face

Jess ) – I agree totally FLUFF RULES!

BonesDBchippie ) – you will never know how much your reviews mean. Thanks for noticing about the pet nicknames. I'm going to try to remember to put them in quotes. Those are the times that they are ooc and like you said they know it and do it on purpose.

Angel6 ) – I can always count on you.

Disclaimer: I've started watching for shooting stars, my wish will be to own Bones. Whatcha' think my chances are.

Author's Note 2: Okay, I am so sorry for the length of these notes, but there were so many things that needed to be said. Last of which is that chapter 10 is dedicated to **nikita79 and Bellabun**. Without them this chap wouldn't have been possible. I didn't even have plans for this chap until nikita79 gave me the idea. I was confused as to handle the scene until Bella helped me out. Anyhoo, on with the story.

**LETTING GO**

Booth and Brennan, side-by-side, rode the elevator to her floor holding hands in silence. Just before they reached her floor, Booth pressed the stop button to halt their ascent. Brennan turned her head to look at him.

"Booth what are you doing?" He gave her a hand a gentle squeeze.

"I just wanted to take a second to tell you that I love you and that no matter what happens when we get off this elevator, we will face it together." She smiled sweetly.

"Of course we'll face it together, we're partners and that's what we do." Brennan stated matter of factly.

"That's my girl."

"So does that make you my boy?" She asked coyly. Booth gave her a chuckle in response.

"Absolutely, but it would sound SO much better if you said I was your MAN!" Brennan released his hand and moved to lean against the elevator wall. He made a move to get closer but she held up a hand to stop him. After letting her gaze roam over him in a brazen way, she slowly brought her eyes up to meet his.

"Yes, I would say that MAN is definitely a better choice of words." She moved from her spot against the wall and resumed her previous position. Grasping his hand in hers she looked up at him and gave him a wink. Booth just shook his head and restarted the elevator. "I love you too Booth."

He just gave her hand a gently squeeze. They both took a deep breath and released it just as the doors of the elevator opened up. After exiting and turning to go down the hall to her apartment is when they first spotted him.

Sully was sitting on the floor beside her door, his head was back against the wall and his eyes were closed. Brennan's steps faltered for just a moment. Taking another deep breath and squaring her shoulders, she continued down the hall. Brennan gave his hand a squeeze in response and then released it. Booth didn't protest but placed it at the small of her back.

She snuck a peak up at Booth. By all outward appearances he was his normal relaxed self. Brennan knew him too well though, she could sense his tension. She wasn't good at reading people, but she was good at reading Booth. His nervousness was obvious to her. Somehow she seemed to know what was worrying him. He was worried that she would somehow change her mind or that he had somehow imagined the whole thing and that she would end up back with Sully. There was no way Brennan was going to let him continue to think that way.

Booth came to a halt in the hallway and turned to look back where Bones had stopped walking. Taking a few steps back to where she stood, he raised his eyebrows in question.

"What is it Bones?"

"Seeley, you're not imagining all this and I'm not going to change my mind." She said quietly then brought a hand up and laid it on his chest. "I. LOVE. YOU. Nothing that happens when we get to my apartment or anything that Sully says is going to change that, okay?"

"How did you know what I was thinking? Or were you just going with your gut?" He teased, but the relief was evident in his face.

"No Booth, it's not my gut! It is my knowledge of you. I know how you think and I know that you were worried. You told me earlier you were afraid to let me out of your site, because you thought you would realize it was all just a dream. I don't read people very well, but I can read you. When I saw how tense you were, it was only logical to assume what you were thinking about." Booth brought a hand up to cover hers and slowly rubbed his thumb across it.

"Okay babe, no more worries." He flashed her charm smile.

"That's good 'dear'. Now let's go and get this over with. You see I have a weekend long date and I'm anxious to get it started." Flashing her own charm smile, she dropped her hand. They moved to start back down the hallway.

Sully opened his eyes as he heard them approach. He wasn't surprised to see them together. The connection between them was obvious to everyone. If only he had been able to get her away from Booth things would have worked out. As he watched them, he didn't see anything other than the normal behavior. Maybe, there was still a chance.

"What are you doing here Sully?" Brennan didn't see the need for small talk and just got right to the point. "I thought that we had settled things over the phone."

"You thought they were. I, however, thought there was more that needed to be said. Perhaps, YOU AND I, could step into your apartment and talk. You've done your duty Booth, you can leave now."

Booth took a step forward as if to argue. Brennan spoke up before he moved very far.

"No Sully, I would like for Booth to stay. There is nothing that you can say to me that you can't stay in front of him."

"Fine. Shall we go inside then?" Sully said, his disappointment obvious.

Once opening the door, Brennan led the way inside. Booth was the last to enter and shut the door behind him. Once in the living room, Brennan turned to face Sully. Making his way past them, Booth went to kitchen to get himself a beer. When he returned he sat on the sofa to observe.

It didn't escape Sully's notice how comfortable Booth was in Brennan's apartment. It was clear to him that this would be the only chance for him to speak his mind, so taking a deep breath he began.

"Brennan, I realize that you are having doubts about us, but if you give us a chance maybe…." She interrupted him.

"Sully, I'm sorry but what I am feeling is not doubt. Yes I had doubts before, but not anymore. It's over. It would be best if you just accepted it and moved on." He shook his head and stepped forward to grasp her arms.

"I don't want to move on Brennan, I love you and we have something good between us." She jerked her arms out of his grasp.

"We HAD something between us Sully. I'm telling you that it's over. I don't feel the same way about you as I did."

"Because of Booth?" He asked sarcastically.

Booth slid to the edge of the sofa, ready to jump up at a moments notice. He was shocked to realize how true Bones' statement about knowing him really was. She had turned to give him a look that said to stay where he was and let her handle it. He gave her a slight nod in acknowledgement and stayed where he was at.

"Only in so far as he helped me realize how I really felt." She told Sully after returning to face him.

"So somehow he convinced you that you don't love me."

"Sully, I'm not known for being a very tactful person, but I'm really trying here." She told him. "I'm sorry, but you must have misunderstood. I never loved you. I am fond of you and I enjoyed our time together, but it wasn't love. I'm sorry."

"If you would go away with me maybe you could learn to love me, if we could just get away from Booth. It was working, you were spending less time with him and we were getting closer. That's why I thought if we got away…" He let his voice trail off when he realized what he had just admitted. Sully watched as she began to understand what he had admitted too.

Before she got a chance to speak, Booth was beside her.

"Sullivan, are you telling me that you purposefully tried to keep us apart." Booth's voice was low and harsh.

"Why would you do that Sully?" Her voice had taken a very somber tone. "I told you that he is my best friend, why would you try to keep us apart? He will always be apart of my life."

"He has always been more than just your 'best friend' and you know it." He accused. "I asked you if there was something going on between the two of you. You said no. I asked if I was getting in the way of something and again you said no. YOU LIED!"

"Hey, why don't you back down there buddy." Booth was ready to throw him out, but Bones stopped him with her hand. "She doesn't lie, you should know that."

"Well, obviously there is something going on between you now."

"Yes, there is." She told him honestly. "We have talked and admitted that there are feelings between us. We've also decided to that we're going to give a romantic relationship between us a try."

Brennan was downplaying what had actually had happened between and hoped that Booth understood what she was trying to do. He did. He knew that she was just trying to be respectful.

"No matter what happened between us, I NEVER lied to you. Yes, I lied, but only to myself. I was not willing to admit to myself or anyone else how I had begun to feel about Booth. I started to have feeling for him beyond being a partner and best friend. I was in denial about it." She said softly. "I'm sorry about that, I really am. I'm sorry that I hurt you, I never meant for that to happen."

"See, I knew it, I knew there were feelings there." Sully said haughtily.

"If you knew there were feelings then why did you continue to go out with her?" Booth spoke up.

"Because, I fell in love with her and thought that if I could just get her away from you then we could have a good thing. If it wasn't for you then we would be getting ready to sail away together."

Brennan shocked them both by laughing. Booth and Sully just stared at her.

"Bones, what is so funny?" Once she stopped laughing she looked at them both, sobering quickly.

"First let me say Sully, whatever you thought about us and any possible future between you and I, gives you absolutely no right to try to remove Booth from life. It won't happen. He is my partner. He is my best friend. He is my family. And now he is going to be more. There's no way you would succeed in removing him from my life. You never even had the right to try."

Booth stepped close to her and placed an arm around her shoulder. He was done trying to be respectful. This was him staking his claim. Bones would probably tell him off later about his alpha-male tendencies, but he wasn't letting that stop him. He was surprised when she actually leaned him to him a little.

"What I was laughing at was your statement that if it wasn't for Booth. If you think that then you really don't know me as well as you think you do. If it wasn't for Booth, you and I would never have gone out to begin with." She told him flatly. "Angela told me about a conversation she had with Booth about you Sully. She told him that you lived a wide life and Booth lived a narrow life. Her statement makes perfect sense."

"You have done all of these things; FBI agent, master carpenter, you've studied kinesiology, trained as an EMT and probably a lot more things that I don't know about. Booth does lead a narrower life and there's nothing wrong with that at all. His focus his son, his job, his friends and family. But what you don't understand is that my life before Booth was so much narrower than even his. I worked and I went home, the only time I ever went out was to appease Angela. The times I dated were only with people that I came into contact with in the course of my job."

"You are not the normal type of man that I would have ever gone out with. Even when if I had, it wouldn't have lasted very long. Because of my past I have a problem letting people close to me. I have built up walls around me that no one has EVER taken the time to get through. Nobody before Booth, that is. He did finally get through though. There are still some walls there, but he has been patient with me. It's taken him almost two years and he's still not through. We've only been going out a month, you are not even close." She could feel Booth stand up a little straighter at her words. She knew that he and Sully both needed to hear this.

"Booth has helped me to widen out my life. Sure it could be wider, but I'm very happy with how it is. If my life is to get any wider then it will because of Booth also. He has opened me up to the world around me, helped me to become a better person and better friend. He's even helped me to become a better girlfriend, from which you benefited. So that's what is so ironic to me. You want Booth out of my life, but if it wasn't for him, you would have never been in it to begin with."

Booth and Brennan looked on as her words sunk in. Sully finally realized the futility of his coming here, that he would never come between her and Booth. He closed his eyes and dropped his chin to chest. After a brief moment, he raised his head to look at both of them. They were still standing side by side, Brennan was leaning into Booth and he had his arm around her. He understood what she had said and finally grasped the truth of what she had said. Sully shifted slightly to look at Booth.

"Do you really love her?" Booth nodded and Sully stuck his hand out. Booth stepped away from Brennan to shake Sully's hand. "Take care of her."

With that Sully started to leave the apartment. His mind was reeling from what had just happened. He really did love her and he knew that there was one more thing that he could do for her before he left her life for good. He could let her go to be happy. Stopping at the door, he turned to face them again.

"Brennan, I'm really sorry that things didn't work out between us. However, all I want is for you to be happy. I know Booth will do that to the best of his ability. I just want you to know that you have nothing to feel guilty about." He paused to let his words sink in. "I know you a little better than you think I do. I know that you are feeling guilty for thinking that you led me on and that you hurt me. Well, I did it to myself."

"Sully…" She started to speak but he stopped her.

"No it's the truth. I was a profiler. I knew that there was something between you and Booth. I ignored it. I led myself on. I let myself believe that we had a future together. You have NOTHING to feel guilty about. I wish you the best with Booth, you and him were meant to be together. It's obvious to anyone who spends any amount of time with the two of you. I deluded myself. Don't let me or any feelings of guilt you might have hold you back from widening out your life. Be happy." After he finished speaking he let himself out of the apartment.

Booth and Brennan stood frozen in place for several minutes letting his words sink in. Booth was the first to react. He turned to face Bones and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You okay Temperance?"

"Yes Seeley, I am. I feel like a great weight has been lifted off of me. I still regret that Sully got hurt, but I don't feel guilty anymore. I appreciated what he said at the end." She raised her arms to wind them around Booth's neck. "It was if he gave us his approval."

Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "How does this affect us?" Her response was a beautiful smile.

"I think that it removes the last obstacle to us moving forward." He grinned down at her.

"You do, do you?"

"Yes, it made me realize that I don't want to wait any longer. The two years that it has taken us to get to this point is long enough. It was worth the time that it took to get us to where we are now. It was worth it for us to have gotten as close as we are. But it's not worth waiting anymore." He lowered his head to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Babe, if I let you kiss me right now it won't stop with just a kiss." He grinned at the endearment.

"Would that be a bad thing?" She shook her head.

"No, but why don't you run down and get your bags first? We have all weekend. It's been 2 years getting here, what's a few more minutes?" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and stepped back. "Go on Seeley, I'll be waiting right here."

It only took Booth about ten minutes. When he let himself back into the apartment he saw that Bones had kept her word. She was standing in the exact same spot. Around her however, things had definitely changed. She had lowered the lights, lit candles all over the room and there was soft music playing in the background. The biggest change though was her outfit. Temperance had changed into a long, silky nightgown. Her hair was loose and falling over her shoulders. He had never seen her look more beautiful. He walked slowly to her, stopping just short of touching her so that only a thin amount of space separated them.

"You look beautiful Temperance." He said huskily just before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, you make me feel beautiful." She smiled up at him shyly. "I love you very much Seeley and I don't want to wait. Please don't make me wait."

"Far be it from me to deny you anything." As he spoke he pulled her into his arms. "I love you too Temperance and I don't want to wait any longer either."

Booth lowered his mouth to hers. Their previous kisses had been fiery from the start. This kiss was tender yet passionate. After a several minutes, Booth pulled back to look down at her with a dazed expression on his face.

Brennan was a genius, but it didn't take one to figure out what he was thinking. He was thinking again that he must be dreaming. So she did what she did before. Lowering one hand from his back to his butt, she gave him a sharp pinch.

She started laughing when he released her to rub the offended part of his body.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you knew you weren't dreaming." She said through her giggles.

"Gee thanks Bones. That was very romantic of you." He groused.

"Well, then let me see if I can find another way to convince you." She pressed her body to his and pulled his face down close to hers. "Seeley, would you make love to me?"

Booth didn't waste any time, he lifted her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom where he proceeded to show her just how much he loved her.

THE END

Just a little more fluff for you there at the end.

Congratulations to all of those who correctly where the title for Chapter 9 'As You Wish' came from. It is from the movie the Princess Bride, only best and most hysterical movie ever. The line is what Wesley says to Buttercup, every time he uses that phrase is his way of telling her that he loves her. I decided to throw it into the story, because I love to believe that is what Booth is doing when he calls Brennan 'Bones.' If you haven't seen the movie check it out.

**I had planned on continuing this story further, however, at this time I'm going to stop. I'm not sure of where I want to take it after this. This seemed like a fitting stopping place. Who knows, I may come back to it if my muse Tells Me What To Do! lol **

**Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews and encouragement. I already am thinking of another story and have started working on it. Thanks again, )bandbi**


End file.
